Akihiko Gagal Gombal
by Fei Mei
Summary: Kejadian di Yakushima membuat Akihiko cukup terpukul. Pasalnya, wajah tampan dan tubuh oke ternyata tidak membuatnya bisa merayu para gadis. Jadilah ia belajar menggombali para gadis di asramanya. / "Mitsuru, papa kamu -" . "Papaku bukan teroris!" / Dan kenapa Akihiko malah mengobrol tentang ramen dengan Yukari? A/N: oneshot AR.


Akihiko merasa cukup galau saat ini. Pasalnya, sejak kejadian di Yakushima beberapa bulan lalu, ia masih belum bisa melakukan PDKT atau bahkan melancarkan serangan gombal dengan sukses terhadap seorang perempuan pun. Oke, yah, Akihiko bukannya jadi penggila wanita seperti Junpei, bukan begitu. Hanya saja, dalam adu goda perempuan di Yakushima, walau hasilnya seri, tetap saja Akihiko tidak menang, dan Sanada Akihiko selalu berusaha untuk bisa menang dalam segala hal.

Sebenarnya Akihiko tidak perlu belajar dan mencari cara agar bisa mendekati anak perempuan. Ia seorang kapten klub _boxing_ , wajahnya menawan, dan ia memang pemuda yang baik-baik. Tidak perlu bertingkah, sudah banyak gadis yang mengejarnya. Tapi, yah, dikejar banyak gadis ternyata tidak membuat Akihiko menjadi pemuda yang mudah menggoda perempuan, sama sekali.

Jadilah sejak kejadian di Yakushima, Akihiko sering diam-diam membaca artikel dan menonton video tentang cara menggoda perempuan—yang rata-rata mengajari tentang cara menggombal. Beberapa bulan setelah belajar gombal secara otodidak, Akihiko ingin mempraktikkannya. Oh, tidak, ia tidak akan mencobanya pada sembarang gadis, ia akan berlatih dengan gadis-gadis yang memang sudah dekat dengannya, yakni sesama penghuni asrama Iwatodai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: P3P/FES milik ATLUS, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: mungkin agak OOC, oneshot, niatnya humor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akihiko Gagal Gombal**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada empat orang gadis yang tinggal bersamanya di asrama Iwatodai. Tidak, ia jelas tidak menghitung Aigis untuk hal ini, karena bagaimana pun ia ingin melatih trik gombalnya kepada manusia, agar ia tahu reaksi apa yang akan ia dapat.

Pertama, ia menghampiri Fuuka yang sedang iseng menyortir data tentang _shadow_ di laptopnya. Oh, tidak, Akihiko tidak akan berani masuk ke kamar gadis berambut hijau lumut ini, tetapi memang kebetulan Fuuka sedang ada di ruang tengah lantai satu. Sip!

"Fuuka," panggil Akihiko, memaksakan senyum di wajahnya, padahal hatinya dag-dig-dug-dor banget.

"Eh, senpai!" balas Fuuka sambil tersenyum sopan.

Akihiko pun duduk di samping gadis itu. Ia berdeham. "Fuuka, papa kamu rentenir, ya?"

Senyum Fuuka pudar, kini gadis itu menyerngit bingung. "Senpai ... bukannya Senpai tahu kalau papaku dokter?"

Sang Senpai meneguk ludah susah payah. "F-Fuuka, aku mau menggombal, jadi bilang 'iya' saja, ya?"

Fuuka masih tidak mengubah ekspresinya. "Tapi papaku bilang bahwa aku tidak boleh berbohong ... bohong itu tidak baik, lho, Senpai."

Akihiko menggigit bibir. Uh, mau bilang bahwa Fuuka anak papi, tapi memang bohong itu tidak baik. T-tapi, kan, maksudnya ingin gombal! Ya sudahlah, pemuda berambut abu itu langsung meninggalkan Fuuka dengan agak pasrah.

Yang kedua, Akihiko menghampiri Yukari yang sedang asyik menyantap ramen instan di ruang makan. Yukari? Ramen instan? Kalau tidak tahu bahwa ramen instan itu oleh-oleh dari Ken yang habis karyawisata, Akihiko pasti akan bingung dan merasa aneh saat ini. Dengan hati gugup dan agak tegang, pemuda ini memaksakan diri melangkah menghampiri adik kelasnya itu dan duduk di kursi di sampingnya.

"Yukari," ujar Akihiko.

Yukari menegak habis kuah ramen di mangkuknya, lalu mengelap mulut dengan tisu, barulah ia menoleh pada senpainya. "Eh, Akihiko Senpai! Ramen instan yang dibeli Ken-kun, enak, lho! Sudah coba belum?"

Akihiko menggeleng. "Memangnya yang kamu coba rasa apa?"

"Rasa rendang! Ken-kun bilang beli banyak rasa untuk dicoba, aku kebagian rasa rendang," jawab Yukari.

"Oh, ya? Kayaknya aku dapat rasa capcay, deh, soalnya ada banyak gambar sayuran di bungkusnya."

"Heee? Di bungkus ramen instan yang Fuuka dapat, kulihat banyak gambar sayuran, tapi tulisannya rasa gado-gado ... " ujar Yukari sambil menyerngit kecil, tampaknya ia sedang memikirkan rasa-rasa ramen instan oleh-oleh Ken. "Woi, Junpei!" Akihiko mendelik ke lorong, ternyata pemuda bertopi itu baru masuk ke ruang makan. "Dapat ramen instan rasa apa dari Ken-kun?"

Junpei berjalan menghampiri Yukari dan Akihiko. "Entah, aku tidak memperhatikan tulisannya. Eh, tapi kayaknya ada tulisan 'per'-nya. Mungkin ramen instan rasa _yang pernah ada_."

Lalu Yukari dan Akihiko mingkem. Pada saat itulah Akihiko baru ngeh, _bukannya tujuan dia duduk di sebelah Yukari itu untuk menggombali sang adik kelas? Kenapa malah jadi membicarakan soal ramen instan? AAAARRGHH!_

Dengan langkah gontai, Akihiko beranjak meninggalkan meja makan, berniat naik ke lantai tiga. Ia memang tidak berani ke kamar Fuuka, tapi ia sudah biasa mengetuk pintu kamar Mitsuru—bagaimana pun juga kan, mereka memang sudah sahabat, tidak canggung lagi. Jadi ia berharap satu-satunya sahabat perempuannya bisa berhasil ia gombali.

Baru sampai di lantai dua, Akihiko berpapasan dengan Minako. Duh, Akihiko memang sudah berniat menjadikan Minako sebagai salah satu bahan latihannya, tapi ia tidak siap kalau harus spontan begini!

"Selamat pagi menjelang siang, Senpai!" sapa Minako ramah, seperti biasa.

"S-siang, Minako!" balas Akihiko, berusaha seceria adik kelasnya. Lalu ia pun nekad menggombal. "Minako, papa kamu pemain bola, ya?"

Senyum riang Minako langsung berubah menjadi serngitan, seperti Fuuka, dan Akihiko akan kesal kalau jawaban gadis ini sama seperti temannya itu. "Senpai sedang ngaco, ya?"

Akihiko menelan ludah susah payah. _Aku tidak boleh menyerah!_ "K-kalau begitu, papa kamu tukang kebun, ya?"

"Bukan, Senpai!" jawab Minako, mungkin dalam hati agak tersinggung.

"Eh, papa kamu koki, mungkin?" tanya Akihiko lagi, dan ia deg-degan bukan main.

Minako menghela. "Senpai, kok kepo, sih, tanya-tanya tentang papaku begitu? Memang Senpai sebegitu pengennya pacaran sama papaku, ya?!"

Akihiko membelalakkan matanya. _Kok jadi begitu?!_ "B-bukan, Minako, aku—"

"Senpai abnormal!" cibir Minako yang kemudian berlari menuruni tangga, membiarkan sang senpai mematung di tempat karena sedang merasa jleb-ria.

Minako sudah turun, dan belum sempat Akihiko sempat menenangkan diri karena disebut abnormal oleh adik kelasnya yang unyu itu, kakak kembar Minako datang.

"Senpai? Ada apa?" tanya Minato.

"Eh, ng, tidak ada apa-apa, cuman, eh, tadi sama Minako—"

"Kena semprot, ya?" tebak Minato, Akihiko langsung angguk-angguk kayak anak metal. "Dia sedang datang bulan, emosinya tidak stabil. Tadi aku kena semprot amarah dia juga saat tidak sengaja salah ambil ponselnya."

Akihiko manggut-manggut lagi. Pantasan. Eh, berarti sekarang benar-benar tinggal Mitsuru yang belum pemuda itu coba untuk gombalin. Yah, semoga saja kali ini berhasil.

Jadi Akihiko berpamitan dengan adik kelasnya yang punya rambut biru dan tampang emo itu, kemudian naik satu lantai lagi. Pintu kamar Mitsuru itu amat sangat tidak sulit untuk ditemukan. Iyalah, satu deret hanya ada satu pintu. Akihiko sudah beberapa kali masuk kamar sahabatnya itu, dan ia tidak pernah merasa ada di dalam kamar selagi di sana, itu seperti di dalam sebuah apartemen tersendiri. Jadi kalau mau ada pencuri, tinggal masuk kamar gadis ini saja.

Setelah menyiapkan diri, walau masih dag-dig-dug, Akihiko memaksakan diri mengetuk pintu kamar Mitsuru. Yang empunya kamar tidak membukakan pintu, tetapi gadis itu hanya menyahut 'masuk!' dari dalam. Akihiko agak menyerngit—Mitsuru hanya akan melakukan itu jika ia sedang sibuk dan konsentrasi akan suatu hal, makanya malas membuka pintu.

Pemuda berambut abu itu membuka pintu kamar Mitsuru yang tidak terkunci, lalu dilihatnya temannya itu sedang serius membaca koran sambil duduk di sofa tengah. Mungkin karena mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup lagi itu, Mitsuru mengalihkan perhatiannya dari koran.

"Oh, Akihiko? Ada apa?" tanya Mitsuru yang tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari sofa. Jadi Akihiko yang menghampirinya dan duduk di sofa di sampingnya.

"Mitsuru," mulai Akihiko, lalu berdeham kecil sebelum melanjutkan, "papa kamu—"

"—papaku bukan teroris!" sahut Mitsuru tiba-tiba dengan wajah tegang.

Akihiko langsung mengerjap bingung. "H-hah?"

"Eh, i-itu ... um, katanya akhir-akhir ini pemimpin perusahaan besar banyak yang ikut kelompok teroris ... jadi, waktu kamu bilang papaku ... " gumam Mitsuru pelan. _Oh, dia sedang baca koran tentang teroris begitu, ya?_ "Maaf, deh, tadi kamu mau bilang apa tentang papaku?"

" ... " Akihiko terdiam. "Tidak jadi, deh."

Perlahan tapi pasti, pemuda tampan itu berdiri dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi langsung berjalan keluar dari kamar temannya, tidak tahu bahwa Mitsuru memandangnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

Akihiko keluar dari kamar Mitsuru, menuruni tangga, kembali ke kamarnya. Setelah masuk kamar dan menutup pintu, ia mengambil karton besar dan spidol, lalu menulis sebuah kalimat besar-besar dengan agak frustasi.

.

' _AKU TIDAK AKAN MAU MENGGODA KAUM HAWA LAGI._ '

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** woooo nyampe 1200 words, dan sudah ngos-ngosan :'(. Dua hari sebelum ngetik fict ini, Fei ada nulis gombalannya di facebook tapi versi Draco ngegombalin golden trio dari fandom Harry Potter. Wkwk #plak. Btw rasanya aneh, ya, kalau genre humor tapi pakai kata 'tidak' dan bukan 'gak' / 'enggak'? Fei lagi coba-coba aja sih.

Review?


End file.
